


Sleepwalking.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, And sleep fucks, Blow Job, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Jealous Ian, Jealousy, M/M, Mickey sleep walks, There is no rimming I'm shocked tbh, Top Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Tumblr request:Mickey having this disorder where he has sex in his sleep. Ian does not know that Mickey is asleep and Mickey moans "Gallagher" so he assumes he's awake. They end up having sex and when it's over Mickey sleepwalks back to bed and Ian is left confused. Mickey feels sore the next morning not knowing what happened. He ends up going on a blind date with someone and Ian feels sad and led on.





	Sleepwalking.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for this so I granted their wish!!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter/tumblr: @valeskaheart.

Ian was brushing his teeth when he heard a noise from the living room. He figured Mickey was just snoring in his sleep so he let it go. He finished brushing and spit it out in the sink before using mouthwash. It was when he cut the light off that he heard his roommate and he wasn't snoring at all.

 

It sounded like he was moaning.

 

He quietly walked back into the living room. Mickey was on the couch and his back was facing Ian so Mickey had no idea that Ian was standing behind him.

"Fuck." Mickey moaned.

 

"Mick? Are you okay?" Ian asked, slowly walking up behind him.

His eyes widened when he saw that Mickeys' boxers and sweats had been pushed to his knees. He gulped and was about to back away when suddenly Mickey actually spoke.

"Gallagher, fuck." 

Ians' mouth actually dropped open. Was Mickey actually thinking about him? He slowly walked around the couch and slowly kneeled down beside Mickey. He put his hand on Mickeys' thigh and looked up to see Mickey staring at him.

"Mickey, are you okay?"

Stupid question to ask seeing as Mickey was moaning his name and his cock was out. Out and extremely hard. Ian did his best not to look at it even though he often got off to the thought of being with Mickey.

"Want you, Gallagher." Mickey whimpered, "So bad."

He began rolling his hips up in the air causing Ians' own cock to harden in his shorts. Ian took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Okay, Mick. If that's what you want. I want you too." 

He began moving his hand further up Mickeys' thigh until his fingers were lingering right near Mickeys' erection, "We should go to the bedroom, Mickey. We don't have any room on the couch."

Mickey nodded and slowly stood up and pulled his legs out of his boxers and kicked them along with his pants across the floor. He was completely naked and the sight had Ian wanting to reach out and just ravish him already.

He picked Mickey up by his thighs and the older boy wrapped his legs around Ian. He was moaning against Ian's neck and rutting up against the ginger. Ian was so hard right now and his fingers were digging into the soft flesh of Mickeys' ass as he carried him back to his bedroom. 

 

The bedroom where Ian often got off to the thought of spreading Mickey out and having his way with the guy he had been crushing on for a year now.

He put Mickey on the bed and watched as Mickey fell to his back and spread his legs. His hands went to the back of his legs and lifted them up under his knee. Ian choked on air at the sight. Mickey was being absolutely filthy but Ian had no problem with that.

"Want you, Gallagher. Have for a while." Mickey moaned, "Come on."

 

Ian licked his lips and walked closer. He grabbed Mickeys' legs and pulled them down and wrapped them around his waist. He moved up so he could finally kiss Mickey. Mickey groaned against his lips and kissed him back instantly. After a few minutes of kissing, Ian pulled back to look at him. Mickeys' eyes were glazed over almost as if the pleasure was already too much.

Ian knew how he felt. He was harder than hell and his heart was all over the place knowing he was finally getting somewhere with Mickey. He pulled back and ran his hand down Mickeys' chest, "Gonna blow you, Mick. You want that?"

Mickey nodded, "Please, please, Gallagher." 

Ian grinned and moved down Mickeys' body. He pushed his legs apart so he could settle between them and wasted no time in taking Mickeys' cock into his mouth. Mickey groaned and grabbed onto Ians' head. He held onto his hair as Ian began bobbing his head up and down.

"Fuck." Mickey groaned, "Feels so good."

Ian moaned around Mickeys' cock and closed his eyes as he continued to suck Mickey off. His own cock was hard but all he wanted was to pleasure Mickey since the older boy was desperate and begging for him. Maybe they could do this again sometime but right now he was going to enjoy the moment he had with him. He wasn't going to let this time go to waste.

Ian went down further until the head of Mickeys' cock hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh, Christ." Mickey moaned, arching his back off the bed.

He removed his hands from Ian and reached out to grab at the sheets. Mickey was out of it and didn't really understand what was going on. All he knew was that he felt amazing right now. It was the most realistic dream he had ever had and he didn't want it to end. Because he could wake up at any time he decided to make the most of it. He tugged on Ians' hair signaling for the red head to pull off a bit.

Ian licked his lips, "You okay?"

"I want to suck you, Ian. I have for a while."

Ian swallowed hard and moved up so he could kiss Mickey again. He wanted to suck Mickey off longer but what Mickey wanted, Ian would give. If it made Mickey happy and it gave Ian a chance to hopefully do this again then Ian would do it.

Ian switched him places and sat on the edge of the bed as Mickey kneeled down between them. He engulfed Ians' cock into his mouth without any hesitation humming at the taste of the pre-cum dripping on his tongue. He sucked in his cheeks and went down as far as he could. 

Ian groaned and tossed his head back at the pleasure.  He kept his eyes closed and his hands tangled in the sheets. He wanted Mickey to go at his own pace and do what he felt comfortable with. Ian did his best not to fuck into Mickeys' mouth as hard as it was not to.

"You taste good." Mickey whispered, licking up the bottom of Ians' cock, "I love your cock."

He moved down and sucked Ians' balls into his mouth. He groaned. He couldn't believe he hadn't waken up yet. This dream was probably the best one he had ever had. Sure a lot of them were kinky but this one was realistic. He could feel everything as if it was actually happening. He let go of Ians' balls and placed a kiss on the inside of Ians' thighs. He ran his hands up  both of his thighs and groaned at the feeling of Ians' soft skin.

"I've wanted you to fuck me for so long." He spoke, "Never thought you would want me."

"I have wanted you from the day since you moved in." Ian groaned, "Get up here so I can kiss you."

Mickey crawled up his body and pressed his lips against Ians'. Ian reached down and cupped Mickeys' ass and groaned at the soft flesh. He squeezed it causing Mickey to moan against his lips. Mickey began grinding against Ian almost whimpering when he felt Ians' cock rub up between his asscheeks. He tried clenching around it but he didn't get anything. At this point he was desperate even if there had barely been any foreplay. He wanted to get straight to the fucking before he woke up. He wanted to take advantage of this dream.

"I'm going to ride you." Mickey moaned, "We can do this again sometime but right now I just need to feel you inside of me." 

Ian nodded and moved back on the bed so he could plant the bottom of his feet on the mattress. He lifted his legs up and Mickey moved back against them. He reached behind him and grabbed Ians' cock and lined it up with his ass. He bit his lip and slowly slid down. He let out a loud groan and threw his head back. His hands went to Ians' chest and he gasped as he went all the way down.

"Holy fuck." Ian cursed, hands going to Mickeys' hips, "You feel so good, Christ." 

Mickey grinned and slowly began moving up and down Ians' cock. His eyes were so heavy and Ian couldn't believe that he had managed to keep them open this long. He must have really been out of it. 

Mickey slowly began picking up his pace as he slammed back down on Ians' cock, "Fuck, yeah." He groaned. 

Ian ran his hand up Mickeys' chest and twisted one of his nipples causing Mickey to clench around him. The feeling was almost too much to bare. Ian reached behind with that hand and squeezed his right asscheek.

"Riding me so good." Ian groaned, "Keep going, baby." 

"Help me." Mickey moaned, "My thighs are aching already. Please."

"I got you, baby."

Ian grabbed his ass with both hands and began fucking up into Mickey as fast as he could. Mickey cried out and fell against Ians' chest. His face was tucked into Ians' neck as the red head fucked into him at a fast pace. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were getting choked and air wasn't his friend right now.

Don't wake up, Mickey begged, Please don't let me wake up right now.

His cock was hard and rubbing against Ians' stomach with each thrust. He knew it wouldn't take long to cum with the pressure he was feeling on his cock and against his prostate.

"Shit, oh fuck." Ian groaned, slamming up inside of him, "Not going to last long, Mick. Going to cum deep inside of you. You want that, baby?"

Mickey whimpered "Please, Ian. Oh fuck. Fill me up." 

Ian threw his head back and slammed inside of him before really going at it. He began fucking into him so hard that his hips never hit the bed again. It was at a pace Mickey couldn't believe was happening even in a dream.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mickey cried. His voice was getting higher with each noise and curse word that escaped his mouth.

He bit down on Ian's shoulder as the head of Ians' cock slammed against his prostate. His body shook as he came trapped between their bodies. Ian groaned at the feeling of Mickey releasing all over his skin. His body was trembling on top of him and his ass was clenching tight around his cock.

Ian felt himself getting lightheaded. He gripped Mickeys' ass hard as he fucked up inside of him one more time. He stayed pressed against Mickeys' prostate, the older boy clenching and trembling around him. He came deep inside of Mickey, groaning and gasping at the pleasure that was leaving his body. It was a fast, quick fuck but he didn't even care. He was completely head over heels for Mickey and he could only hope that Mickey felt the same.

Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey causing the other boy to whimper. He helped Mickey to his back and kissed him.

"I have to piss." Mickey whispered, "Help me up. My legs feel like jello."

Ian snorted and pulled him carefully to his feet, "Go on then."

He had a big smile on his face as he watched the naked boy walk out of his bedroom. He set on the side of his bed and smiled as he heard the bathroom door close. He cut off his lamp and got settled into bed leaving room for Mickey when he came back.

Mickey never came back to the room.

 

Mickey let out a loud yawn as he woke up the following morning. He laid there looking up at the ceiling for a few moments before finally pushing himself up. He groaned as a pain shot through his lower half. What the fuck, he thought. What happened last night? He ignored it and stood up out of bed not surprised to see himself naked because that's how he slept but was surprised by the pain in his ass. He shook it off and walked into the bathroom to use it and brush his teeth. He had plans tonight and he had to make himself look decent even if he had a while before he had to leave. He loved being ready ahead of time. He hated procrastanating. He wasn't looking forward to a blind date but his sister convinced him to so he could forget about Ian for a little bit.

Fuck her, Mickey thought. If he wanted to like Ian he'd like Ian even if the red head didn't like him back or show any interest in him. 

He made sure to pull some boxers on before walking back into the kitchen where Ian was making breakfast just as he did every morning.

"Morning, Gallagher." Mickey spoke.

Ian turned to look at him but didn't say anything. He just got back to his pancakes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ian scoffed, "You know exactly what's wrong with me."

"Get your period?" Mickey teased.

Ian cut the oven off when he finished the last pancake and put them on a plate before looking at Mickey, "You can't just fucking use me like that. You can't use anyone like that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey asked, having no clue what he meant.

"Are you stupid?" 

"The fuck? Take that back before I bust your jaw."

"Oh, like I busted in your ass last night?"

Mickeys' eyes widened, "What?"

"We fucked last night and you told me that you have always wanted me. I told you I felt the same and then you never came back to my room last night."

Mickey put a hand up to his head, "Wait, a minute. You and I hooked up?"

"And now you're pretending that you don't remember. Nice, Mickey. Real fucking nice. It's nice to know that you like to lead people on. Enjoy your fucking pancakes."

He walked out of the kitchen and shoved Mickey out of the way. He slammed his bedroom door leaving Mickey to stand there in silence and disbelief.

Mickey couldn't wrap his head around it. Did they really hook up? He was sore down there. When he looked over towards the living room he saw his pants and boxers on the floor. What the fuck? He shook his head and decided to just eat breakfast. Ian obviously had a bad dream last night and needed some time to get over it.

 

He had an hour before he head to leave for his date and Ian was still avoiding him but this time he wasn't angry. He seemed really down. It hurt Mickey because he did care for Ian, he adored Ian and he wanted to be with Ian but what the red head told him earlier he couldn't comprehend. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He was going to get out of here and have a good time without worrying about Ian though he knew he'd worry about Ian the whole time.

"Where are you going?"

Mickey looked up from the couch where he had been tying his shoes, "A date. Mandy set me up with a blind date."

"Oh." Ian replied, sitting on the other end of the couch, "I uh- hope you have fun."

 

Mickey didn't have fun. Ryan was a rude, self-centered, pervert who wouldn't stop trying to touch Mickey in a public place. He had green eyes, bright blone hair and the brain cells of a walnut. He was really close to having Mickeys' fist hit his face.

Mickey was sore as they walked through the park and he kept thinking about what Ian said and tried to piece everything together. Mickey should have stayed home and talked to Ian because he had no idea why the hell he was walking with Ryan through a dark park. 

The guy kept spitting on the sidewalk and picking his fucking nose. He acted as if he wasn't doing it but Mickey could see him. He wanted to vomit.

"So, Mickey are you ready to go back to mine?" 

"What?"

"Back to my place to fool around maybe fuck."

Mickey stopped in his tracks, "I'm not doing any of that shit with you."

"And why the hell not? You'd be blessed to fuck me."

"One, I don't top. Two, you're disgusting. You think I didn't see you with your fingers up your nose you sick prick." 

Ryan blushed, "Everyone does it."

"Not in public and not on their first date with someone. Go to hell or go find someone else you pig."

He shoved Ryan out of his way and began walking back towards his car. His ass was really hurting at the moment but he didn't care. He needed to talk to Ian because the thought of Ian being mad at him made his heart hurt.

As he drove bits and pieces of last night started coming back to him. He remebered falling asleep on the couch.  
Then his fucking stomach twisted because at that  
moment he knew exactly what happened. Now he just hoped that Ian would give him the chance to explain and would believe Mickey when he told him the truth.

 

 

He opened the door and closed it behind him making sure it was locked. He heard the TV on and figured Ian was up watching a rerun of something. Ian never bothered with watching new shows.

He kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He tossed his keys onto the counter before walking into the living room, "Ian?" 

"How was your date?" Ian asked, without looking at him.

"I want to talk to you about something. Will you please cut the TV off?"

Ian hesitated but he grabbed the remote and cut off the TV. He still wouldn't look at Mickey. Mickey sighed and walked over to the couch and carefully set down. He winced at the pain but he got through it.

"Look at me, Ian. This is really important. I know you won't believe me but I have to tell you this."

Ian swallowed hard and finally looked at him, "What?"

"I fucking like you, Ian. A lot. I'm sorry for about last night but I do have a reason okay?"

"I'm sure you do. You use people." 

Mickey sighed and moved closer, "I have a disorder, Ian."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "Disorder? What kind of disorder?"

"I've been a sleepwalker since I was young. After puberty, I got to the point that when I sleep I tend to have sex. Sometimes the men don't have faces sometimes the faces are random. I moan outloud, I hump things. I know this because when it first started I could remember every detail but as time went by it got harder for me to remember. Sometimes my dreams feel so real and it's as if I'm actually having sex. So I don't remember everything about last night but on the way home things started appearing in my mind. I remember falling asleep on the couch and the next thing I knew I woke up naked in my bed. In between there are flashes of me kissing someone and sucking someone off. There is a slight pain in my ass. I don't remember us having sex but I now know that we did. I just wasn't awake at the time."

He thought Ian would laugh at him, call him crazy or just look at him as if he had two heads but the red head set in silence and didn't say a word. Mickey would let him take his time to absorb what he just said if that was what it took. He did like Ian a lot and he didn't want to ruin things now that he knew Ian felt the same he was going to do what he had to so he could fix things.

Ian took a deep breath and let out it slowly, "You're  serious about this aren't you?"

Mickey nodded, "Completely. I wouldn't have forgotten sex with you, Gallagher. Trust me."

Those words had Ian smirking, "Indeed you wouldn't."

Mickey rolled his eyes but he was smiling, "Don't get cocky now. I'm trying to be honest and open with you. I'm sorry about last night."

"So you're saying, you were asleep when I fucked you?" Ian asked.

"Sleepwalking, yes. I was having sex in my dreams and I kind of went to that space when I didn't know whether I was asleep or awake. I thought that you and I were just a really detailed dream."

Ian ran a hand through his short hair and turned so his legs were touching Mickeys', "Did your date really suck?"

Mickey scoffed, "Completely. He kept picking his fucking nose then had the nerve to ask if I wanted to go back to his place so I could fuck him. I told him I was a bottom then got out of there."

Ian laughed and Mickey about kissed him right there.

"This is hard to wrap my head around." Ian told him, "I mean your eyes were so low and glazed over I just thought you were turned on and tired."

Mickey hesitated before putting his hand on Ians' knee, "I was asleep and my eyes looked like that because I wasn't in the full state of actual sleep walking yet. If my eyes are closed then I'm fully asleep. So when we did things I wasn't fully asleep but I wasn't actually awake, Ian. Everything that happened between us I thought was a dream."

Ian closed his eyes and licked his lips before staring at Mickey again. He put his hand on top of Mickeys' and smiled, "So you wouldn't hump and dump me?"

Mickey snorted, "No,Gallagher. I wouldn't hump and dump you."

"Gotta say," Ian began, "That guy would have to be completely stupid to think that you top with an ass like that."

Mickey blushed, "Shut up!"

Ian moved closer and slowly moved his hand up Mickeys' leg, "I like you, a lot. I have for a while, Mickey. I want things to work with us if you want that too."

Mickey smiled at him, "I want that too, Gallagher. This time I'll be awake when you make my ass this fucking sore."

Ian laughed, "That's something to tell you that it wasn't a dream."

Mickey moved closer so he could lean over a bit and kiss Ian. It took Ian by surprise but he kissed Mickey back. The pain he felt earlier had subsided and he was feeling new hope for the two and was excited for what a future together could actually bring them.

"So," Mickey started, "You want to give it another try?"

"The nose picker didn't do it for you?" Ian teased.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me, Gallagher." 

 

 

Mickey gasped and grabbed onto Ians' shoulders as he pushed inside of him. His ass was still a tad sore but he didn't care. Ian was filling him up in the best way possible and he felt like he was in heaven.

"Holy fuck." Mickey groaned, "Don't you dare take your time. I want you to fuck me." 

"You said you were so-"

"Shut up and fuck me, Gallagher."

Ian leaned down and kissed him for a few minutes before pulling back and doing what Mickey asked for. He pulled out and pushed back in harder but he didn't slow down. In fact he got faster with his pace. He was angled and hit Mickeys' prostate each time he pushed in.

"Oh fuck." Ian groaned, "You feel so good, fuck."

Mickey bit his lip and clenched around Ian before wrapping his legs around the red heads waist. He wished he could have remembered the other night with Ian but right now was happening and he was on cloud nine.

Mickey groaned and threw his head back as the pleasure shot through his body. He could feel his stomach swirling around as that familar pleasure began building inside him. He didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to keep Ian inside of him for as long as he could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian panted, slamming into Mickey.  
His balls were hitting the back of Mickeys' ass and the sound echoed through the room. Their moans and cursing were bouncing off the walls. They were so into each other that they couldn't even think about anything else. The world outside didn't even matter or exist at that moment.

Ian leaned down and tucked his face into Mickeys' neck as he continued to fuck into Mickey without a second thought. He could feel his entire body tingling from the bottom of his toes to the top of his head. He felt like would combust into flames at any moment now.  
Mickey clenched around him and tugged on Ian to bring his body even closer. They were both drenched in sweat. Their throats were dry but none of that compared to the intese feeling that was running through their entire body.

"Fuck!" Mickey gasped, "Ian, I'm going to cum!"

He squirmed underneath Ian and cried out as he tried to keep his orgasm back.

"Do it." Ian whispered, "Let go, Mickey."

Mickeys' nails dug down Ians' back as his orgasm hit him. He completely spazzed out, his eyes rolled back into his head and he twitched over and over. He couldn't breathe. Ian wasn't going to give him time to breathe as he continued to chase his own orgasm.

Mickey was soft after shooting all over his own chest but he wanted to feel Ian release inside of him. He clenched with all the energy he had left and let out a loud groan as Ian suddenly came deep inside of him the tip of his cock pressed against Mickeys' prostate.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, twitching inside of the boy below him.

He kissed Mickey again. Their tongues moved together as broken breaths escaped from their lips.

"How's that?" Ian whispered.

Mickey snorted, "Shut up and get your dick out of my ass."

Ian laughed and slowly pulled out of him and flopped over onto his back. They were both messy and needed a shower but neither cared to move at the moment.

"To answer your question that was incredible." Mickey spoke, licking his dry lips, "But I'm thirsty as fuck."

Ian rolled over and tossed his arm over Mickeys' stomach and cuddled up to him, "I don't want you to move."

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled, "Fine. I'll stay here and die of dehydration."

"You are the most dramatic asshole." Ian spoke, kissing Mickeys' shoulder, "I'll go get you some water."

Mickey kissed his forehead, "Thanks, Gallagher."

 

 

Their relationship expanded into two years before they finally moved out of their apartment and bought their first house together. It was where Ian proposed. It was where they stood out back in the yard and got married with their family and friends watching.

Then the following year they brought home a young boy the met in an orphanage. Samuel had grown attached to both men in the short visit they had and Ian and Mickey knew right then that he was the boy they wanted to raise.

They were married, in their own house with their first child. They were in love, happy and they couldn't of asked for a better outcome for their life.


End file.
